


Rain on Me

by Apofenia



Series: Fem!Rog Genderswap AU [1]
Category: Bandom, Rock Music RPF, The Who (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hurt/dubious comfort
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apofenia/pseuds/Apofenia
Summary: 彼得抱怨自己作為柔弱敏感的靈魂卻得困在這樣一個狂暴陽剛的搖滾樂團裡。看在他因此遭的罪的份上，他得到了女孩版本的羅傑來陪他玩耍。
Relationships: Roger Daltrey/Pete Townshend
Series: Fem!Rog Genderswap AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777696
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Situation Possible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000575) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 1973年秋，羅傑將史坦普和蘭伯特（Chris Stamp & Kit Lambert）兩位經紀人涉嫌不法使用樂團資源的證據正式搬上檯面。眼見破局勢在必行，對兩人特別是蘭伯特依賴尤深的彼得仍難以接受這一切。同一時期，基斯受盡折磨的妻子小琴（Kim Kerrigan）帶著女兒永遠離開了他。在這樣的氛圍中，不久即發生了那起著名的 _羅傑vs彼得之一拳擊倒事件_ 。  
>   
> 要看關於這起事件的非虛構寫作，請參考這篇非常優秀的作品：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333048/chapters/45988876  
> 本文只是一個被孤兒帳號文打開開關的性轉腦洞，請不要跟作者較真。  
>   
>  **譯名表：**  
>  彼得湯申Pete Townshend  
> 芮金娜達爾崔（小芮）Regina Daltrey (Reg)  
> 基斯姆恩（姆尼）Keith Moon (Moonie)  
> 約翰恩維索John Entwistle  
>   
> 其他名詞請見文末註釋。

_—1973年10月24日・薩里・謝珀頓—_

攝影棚裡的所有人都正盯著舞台中央的 _奇景_ ，以至於當他好不容易從窩了兩天的梅賽德斯上爬下來、蹣跚踉蹌地闖進門時，現場居然沒有一個人對於他遲到五小時、並且把自己弄得一團糟的事實表示任何關切。彼得不怪他們，因為憑良心講，他能感覺到有一部分的自己就跟這些看熱鬧的觀眾一樣，被眼前的景象吸引得目不轉睛；如果不是因為他太疲憊、太頭痛、太過於精神衰弱，以及宿醉得太厲害的話，一般他是可以從這種彷彿讓自己像個白痴的情境裡發現幽默的。

說真的，這確實值得人發笑。鑑於他大概是在場唯二能夠甄別出台上的 _表演_ 背後有著何等荒謬前提的觀眾：他們的鼓手正手把手試圖像操縱提線木偶那樣教他們的歌手打鼓——如果那能叫打鼓的話——這聽上去足夠刺激，但並不是真正的看點。作為一名對於所謂的 _聳動性_ 抱持矛盾態度的創作者兼表演者，照說他是能夠被這樣的概念逗樂的：狂人姆恩正為大家現場演示他筆下的「爾尼叔叔」是如何將自己齷齪下流的慾望偽裝成無私的 _開導_ ，從而喚醒了原本無知無覺的孩子的身體；而他們親愛的「湯米」——令人同時感到不安和驚嘆地——全盤接受並享受著這樣的 _啟迪_ 。

考量到基斯和對方過往的關係基本上可用 _我媽都沒這樣揍過我_ 來概括，他們現在的親暱（他不想稱之為狎侮，那樣實在太不先進了）無疑是足堪欣慰的。他應該效法他那位最早的盟友，給自己找一個敞亮舒適的觀眾席：「凱文表哥」背後的邪惡心智此時正叉著手，和他抱在懷裡的貝斯一同事不關己地倚在音箱旁，臉上掛著一副 _觀賞可愛動物交配_ 的玩味神情。只是這回彼得卻說什麼都不能認同他的老同學，基斯或許還情有可原吧——那畢竟是基斯，你可以期望他的善意，但是永遠不可能指望他停止像頭野獸般 _擺弄_ 一切——在短時間內經歷了小琴的出走和喪父的雙重打擊，如果和歌手搞在一塊能稍微讓他安分點的話，也許他們所有人都該為此心存僥倖；然而芮金娜——他甚至無法克制自己光想到她就升起一股無名火——芮金娜大概是全世界 _最不可愛_ 的動物了。她這麼做才不是出於好意，或者任何 _情不自禁_ 的動機，上帝為鑑，從她對付史坦普和蘭伯特的手段看來，這個女人搞不好還有臉宣稱自己是為了基斯著想。但就算她再怎麼擅長用那套冠冕堂皇的大道理來自欺欺人，彼得就是 _知道_ 她這段期間以來的種種反常舉動一直針對的是自己，他簡直能用肉眼看見雙方的行為模式投射出兩條背道而馳的軌跡，就像他有多消沉，對方就有多歡天喜地。儘管理智上他能明白這種 _拒絕同感_ 的對抗向來是對方自衛反應的一部分，但他從沒有想過她會殘酷到以這種方式傷害自己——是的，他感到很受傷——此時此刻在那鑽心鑿肺的嬉鬧聲中，他別無選擇只能悲慘地承認這一點。

但是他怎麼能為這種事受到傷害？他——憑什麼為此受到傷害？明明他才是那個最應該敞開心胸歡迎這一切的始作俑者。能夠在至親至近的位置上見證一顆巨星的誕生過程——他指的是芮金娜從那個渾身是刺、滿心介懷如何不被當成男人堆裡的新奇玩物的酒吧駐唱，蛻變為如今這個、套用一句報紙上的樂評：「宛如神祇的化身，以全然的慷慨讓人們任意享用她的血與肉。」——這難道不正是他自己所希望的嗎？為什麼他就是止不住心底某個陰險的聲音反反覆覆地埋怨「不是以這種方式」？又是為什麼直到這一刻他還得約束自己不去恨她，即使這會讓他更恨他自己？彼得簡直想拿自己的腦袋來撞牆——要是他能恨她，事情該有多簡單？要是他能恨她就好了！

「我知道我們最近的期待值有點低落，但我以為我們經營的至少還算是個樂團，而不是馬戲團。」壓抑著惱火，他頭也不回地越過台上的三名隊友，只管朝音控台發出質問。聽見他的斥責，工作人員恍若大夢初醒，一個個收回了窺奇的目光，不約而同地迎向他們理論上的領導人等候下一步指示。

「我不知道這裡說的期待值低落是什麼意思，我只知道沒在工作的時候，人們想做什麼是他們的自由——何況人們並不是不想工作，人們是 _無法_ 工作。」可想而知的，芮金娜顯然並沒有打算要同意他控制局面。隨著主唱的反對，彼得不悅地察覺到這在眾人間立即引發了一波動搖。「如果有人這麼關心職業倫理，也許他應該先把期待值放在最起碼的準時上工，而不是晾著同事和員工，自己躲了個不見人影，倒還反過頭來數落別人。」像是急於被聽見，她無視基斯在一旁懷疑的目光，逕自從鼓組後方站了起來，以雙手拄著鈸架的姿勢傾身向前。

發現這個無意間透露出焦慮的小動作原本應該能使他的態度軟化下來，但彼得無法不注意到對方正穿著自己屬意的表演服。他想起自己曾向他們的新經紀人比爾透露過關於影片拍攝的構思，想必是他給她下達了指令。一想到若是由自己開口肯定得不到相同的效果，他胸中那股邪火莫名越燒越旺了起來。

「我要是不 _躲_ 起來工作，誰來養吃閒飯的拖油瓶？也許有人在大言不慚地教訓人之前，應該先回頭看看自己是什麼身份——我怎麼說你們就怎麼做，聽到沒有？」

他不知道自己做了什麼動作，但是約翰突然從背後拉了他一把。基斯也站了起來，但顯然是在考慮該逃離現場還是加入戰局，而不是為了制止任何一名隊友。最滑稽的事情發生在芮金娜身上，他不知道她是怎麼做到的，總之在場所有人似乎都認定比起一名借酒尋釁的醉漢，這個不到五呎高的女人才是他們應該制止和安撫的對象。

「放開我。」他惡狠狠地啐道。從善如流的約翰立刻舉手退開，明顯是把他的話解讀成對於眾人小題大作的不滿。

「是啊，放開他。像這樣一位高貴的藝術家怎麼可能會自降格調去跟女人動手呢？」然而她隨即洞悉了他的情緒，並且以最快的速度將其不屑一顧地撣開。在他恨不得燒穿人的視線以及工作人員緊張兮兮的包圍之中，芮金娜絲毫不以為意地轉過身，幾乎可以說是十分親切地拍手宣布道：「大夥兒都散了吧，反正我們今天是注定不會有任何進展了。」

「都不准走！敢走一個給我試試看！」他氣急敗壞地咆哮，比起阻攔眾人倒不如說是在威嚇她一個人。

「那我猜我只好說『遵命，陛下』了？」芮金娜撂下這麼一句話便往出口徑直走去。在這個瞬間，彼得幾乎可以確信對方實際上就和自己一樣怒意沸騰，但真正令他難以忍受的是她話聲中的惡毒——他們的歌手鮮少在對待任何人時展現出這樣的一面，即使是面對他也不例外——意識到現在的她寧可貶損人格也不肯讓他如願，這一點不知為何觸發了他心底的某個開關。

在眾人反應過來之前，他已經衝上前去攫住了對方的手腕：「 **叫你不准走，你個臭婊子！** 」

芮金娜以接近反射動作的速度朝他臉部揮出空下的右手，然而彼得對她的反應太過瞭若指掌，心念一動，他已然將對方的另一手也制在掌中。有那麼一會，他還沒有領悟到自己做了什麼，但隨著記憶中的過往衝突在這一握之下紛紛凝聚，多年積累的怨尤與這份得來全不費工夫的成功所帶來的舒心愜意一經對比，他簡直想回頭掐死那個從未嘗試過的自己。

與此同時，唱片公司派來的人不知道什麼時候重新架起了攝影機，正屏氣凝神地對準了這裡的騷動，早先圍觀歌手和鼓手的人群現在則原封不動地轉化成他的觀眾。眾所矚目之中，他感到某種熟悉而可靠的熱度逐漸佔據了他的身體，那股日復一日年復一年地在舞台上和鏡頭前幫助他熬過外在期待的強烈能量，管它叫腎上腺素還是邪靈附體，或者就是他隱藏在肉體深處的真實自我——那個擁有無限潛能、可以變得更壞也更好的他，那個會掏空自己來反映觀眾願望的他，那個沒有束縛的他。

也許是有生以來頭一遭，他是如此衷心地為自己即將達成的使命感到激動不已：他會在這裡毆打她，不，他要強暴她——他要在這裡反覆地毆打和強暴她，直到她身上每一分由自己構築的自信和尊嚴被拆解、碾壓並徹底摧毀到再沒有一絲一毫殘存的餘力來進行反抗。這世上還有什麼能比造物主徹底毀滅他的造物更強而有力的藝術呢？這不就是他們的觀眾自始至終最想見到的 _終極演出_ 嗎？他在意識的邊緣淡淡地感應到來自周遭的微弱干擾，但他心知肚明這一直是屬於他們兩人之間的事：他概念的執行者，他靈魂的化身，他思想的載體與喉舌，他需要她來完成他們的表演，非如此不得以貫徹其目的。

於是他對上芮金娜的視線，預備從中獲取和自己的激情對等的憤怒，甚或是他更期待的責難；然而當他深深望進困於身下的那雙藍眼睛裡，唯一找到的卻只是冷徹骨髓的失望，就像她早就從他身上看出這個最壞的自己。

彼得不由得呼吸一窒，而就在這遲疑的片刻間，他突然感到一陣鈍痛。

在他分辨出是什麼擊中了自己之前，他們兩人已經失去平衡地摔進舞台邊架設的樂器叢中。和著眾人簇擁上來的七手八腳，他一邊按著被攻擊的下顎，一邊為著自己仍牢牢控有對方的一隻手暗中得意。他看到芮金娜癱在一旁掙扎趔趄，顯然還沒從剛才的頭部撞擊中恢復，那股徹底獲勝的欲望終究促使他搶先起身，同時他攥緊掌中的手腕，就這樣把她也拽了起來。

大概是誤以為他想要攙扶對方，一時半刻之間竟是誰也沒有上前阻止。但在發現他不僅沒有停下動作，反而把歌手小小的身軀越舉越高的時候，吆喝的聲音頓時此起彼落地傳開。

「你他媽的到底在想什麼，湯申？快放她下來！」他認出這是約翰的吼聲。這個八風吹不動的牛脾氣平時老愛嫌棄他倆吵架狗都懶得理，現在居然會為此大失方寸，之後他可要找個機會好好消遣下這個裝模作樣的傢伙。

「彼得，我發誓以後會聽你的話，你要我做什麼我都答應，我錯了，是我不好，你罰我吧！求你別這樣，求求你！」而這個帶著哭腔的懇求肯定是來自他們的姆尼了。這並不是這個小壞蛋的錯，他很想說點什麼來安慰他一下，但現在得先讓他把他們最迫切的問題給解決了。

沐浴在全盤掌控了徹底喪失抵抗能力的對手的快意之中，他握著手裡的東西越舉越高，甚至都沒察覺到自己的舉動已經讓人雙腳離地，直到他突然注意到手中的重量有些陌生。他下意識地朝他俘虜的方向發出探詢，然而在發現到視線邊緣有把萊斯保羅正沿著細瘦的臂膀向上伸展的同時，他首先還是更為對方已完全被血色染紅的雙眼感到狂喜。

突然之間，他發覺他的幽默感回來了。因為在望見自己的吉他被以熟悉的角度高舉在對方手裡的當下，他腦中唯一響起的，竟是多年前他們的貝斯手和歌手在後台針對搗毀樂器環節所進行的一段討論：約翰宣稱他願意這麼做，前提是沒有觀眾在場；芮金娜卻表示只有那麼一個場所是她真心想砸上一回的。

而她現在終於瞄準了這個場所。彼得不閃不避地望著琴身劃下它命定的軌道時，幾乎是歡樂地這麼想著。

接著他便失去了意識。

***

他感覺到自己置身於一片汪洋之中。

並不是說他可以 _看得見_ 大海，或者 _聽得見_ 浪濤。他 _知道_ 這是一片汪洋是因為他 _經驗_ 過汪洋。他畢竟不是以聾盲瘖啞的條件成長，不可能因為突然失去了視聽，就會對外在環境放下先入為主的認識。

在無限長的時間裡，他想像僅剩下觸覺的自己將實現梅赫師父的啟示，終於能化為汪洋中的一滴雨水。但他等了又等，等了又等，等到他發現自己等待的其實只是下一刻會發生什麼的時候，事情終於出現了轉機。

他 _聽見_ 了聲音。從水面上模模糊糊傳過來的聲音。出於好奇心使然，他循著聲音向海面靠近。

聲音似乎來自於一支爵士樂團。他聽見小號、長號、鋼琴和鼓聲，有人在吹奏口琴和薩克管，也許再加上班卓琴的撥奏聲。在樂聲的背景裡，他彷彿還能隱約聽見彈片劃破天際的尖嘯聲、烈焰焚燒房屋的剝裂聲，以及空襲的警報和火藥的爆破聲。但樂團的演奏遠比那朦朧的想像要來得真切實在。他允許不安的雜音在他心底留下幾筆劃痕，終究選擇專注於聆聽音樂本身。

硝煙所掀起的波瀾被刻意地撫平後，他開始聽見一些比較細微的樂聲。由巴赫的《d小調觸技曲與賦格》做為引子，《胡桃鉗》和《春之祭》對於主題的競逐不斷延展，直到《田園交響曲》覆蓋了空間，而《時辰之舞》填滿了時間。在他隱隱期待著穆索斯基和舒伯特的空檔裡，華格納的北歐諸神和普賽爾的圓桌騎士們又浩浩蕩蕩地佔據了整座舞台。

儘管他不介意這樣的盛宴持續到永遠，但樂聲似乎並不打算繼續自我膨脹，相反地，卻像是褪下羽衣的仙子，施施然步入凡俗。待它洗盡鉛華，他才後知後覺地辨認出自器樂中首次嶄露頭角的人聲：從密西西比三角洲到芝加哥的都會之音，又從密蘇里、田納西一路回到路易斯安那，那歌聲聽起來像是匯集了無數的臉孔，又像是流淌著萬變的面目。初時，那聽著像是一名承載了無數記憶的黑人歌手，但歷經滄桑的聲線卻在這過程中不斷滌除掉石礪，隨著靈魂和搖擺蕩漾成躁動的能量，歌者的嗓音也逐漸青澀明朗了起來。

那聲音唱著模仿同儕的迷惘認同，唱著青年的絕望和盼望，唱著以不滿和譏刺武裝自我的無盡關懷⋯⋯它唱著不是歌劇的歌劇，不是預言的預言，與不是故事的故事。這名沒有固定形容的歌者像是為了什麼人量身訂作而歌唱，它是一副可以往裡頭代入任何形象的容器，只要你願意 _擁有_ 。

就在這一刻，他意識到這個聲音不是從別處，而是從他嘴裡發出來的——他能出聲了！至於到頭來為什麼像個女孩這一點，他倒是一點也不在乎。不知道從什麼時候開始，他已經完全離開了海面，終極的自由理想宛如從未存在，因為擁有這副聲音就是他實現過最強烈的願望了——擁有這副聲音令他想要感受身體、體驗世界，擁有這副聲音令他想要回 _家_ 。

一切就是這麼簡單——他突然搞懂了遊戲規則：這是 _他的_ 身體和 _他的_ 世界，只要他想回家，他當然隨時都能回去。雖然在睜眼之前，有那麼一陣子，他還真以為會看見自己頭頂著陰雲密布的天空，腳踩著潮落而乾涸的沙地，戲劇性地在機車殘骸和廢棄塑料的包圍下，置身於除卻一個孤伶伶的睡袋之外杳無人跡的布萊頓海灘。但他早該知道他的 _家_ 會在哪裡。隨便你要說這是大腦對人玩的把戲，還是潛意識所揭露的真實，總之他自己是把它當成 _人生有八成時光耗在路上_ 導致的職業傷害：若是要他即刻聯想一個所謂的歸處，比起法律意義上的居所，首先浮現在他腦海的顯然會是 _任何一間旅館房間_ 。

於是這就是他恢復視覺的當下見到的畫面了：一間平凡無奇的小套間——當然不是他們打著聲名狼籍的樂團招牌搗毀的那一間。他並不介意被人當成模仿壞同學的牧師子弟，時不時隨著他們的節奏組成員瘋魔癲狂一番；但更多時候，他情願能有個舒舒服服的地方睡覺。一張特大號雙人床、一台播放著無聊歌舞劇的電視機、一瓶白蘭地⋯⋯或許再加上一個光溜溜的骨肉皮——他為最後這個想法瑟縮了一下，但很快反應了過來——這是他的世界、他的規則，他大可將這個場景安排在遙遠的過去，遠在他以一紙神聖的婚約束縛住自己之前——他對此根本沒什麼好抱持罪惡感的。

但他總覺得事情有什麼地方不太對勁。就著映像管閃爍的螢光，他往床上那副背朝他俯臥著的女性胴體多瞧了幾眼。說實在的，他分辨不出她的肌膚是古銅還是麥芽，因為在這昏暗搖曳的光線下，看上去都像是鍍了銀的白鉛；他甚至說不清她頭髮的色澤，反正只要不是鴉黑，在這裡全都會被漂洗成晦澀的鉑金。但他無法不注意到她的背部上下起伏的方式、她肌肉的紋理、她的骨架伸展的佈局、她每一處關節扭轉的角度⋯⋯世上只有一個人的身體能讓他不靠接觸記憶就如此爛熟於心，因為他在這副身體後方待了十多個年頭。

那才不是什麼 _骨肉皮_ ，那是他們的芮金娜。

他甫獲不久的信心全在這瞬間消失殆盡。這原來並不是他的世界——他的世界不可能包括這樣的想望。芮金娜出現在這裡肯定有什麼陷阱，他最好盡快撤離，或者先一步處理掉麻煩的根源。然而在他能夠做出判斷之前，情況已經開始失控：床尾的電視突然故障得像一台跳針的留聲機，正重複播放著一個模糊不清的片段。隨著電視機的音量越來越響，他逐漸分辨出這是一名醉漢語無倫次的獨白：

『賤人，你以為你是什麼東西？不過是沾了我的光，現在還敢騎到人頭上了？』看上去很像是詹姆士梅遜的男人歪歪倒倒地對著身旁也許是茱蒂嘉蘭的女人大聲咆哮：『記住了，要不是有我，你今天還在俱樂部端盤子！你最好給我心存感激，在旁邊安安份份地做一個花瓶！』

這無論從哪聽上去都只是一段了無新意的陳腔濫調，但沒有來由地，他突然感到一陣猛烈的噁心；更令他動搖的是，墊著吵得人頭痛的背景音效，床上的芮金娜似乎有了逐漸醒轉過來的跡象。或許是情急之下的衝動，又或許是出於恐懼的驅使，他沒來得及多做考慮，一把抄起手邊的枕頭就往對方頭上蓋了過去。

 _天啊，你這是在幹什麼？_ 在感受著芮金娜掙扎於手底下的數百秒間，像這樣的聲音並非沒有在他心中響起。但另一份存在感更大的恐慌遠遠蓋過了所有噪音：他絕不能讓她聽見這段台詞， **絕對不能！**

他都不知道自己打哪來的力氣，但是從最初的反抗到最終的沉寂並沒有耗費他太多精神。等到她連呼吸的起伏都停止的時候，他甚至都還沒有喘上一口粗氣。說不清經過了多久，在暫且能免人於斷罪的懸宕之中，他只是坐在那望著對方再也不會動彈的軀體，靜靜等待著什麼人能趕在審判鎚敲響之前，把他從這個安詳得過份的噩夢中喚醒。

然後他就聽見了鬧鈴聲，又似乎有人在重重拍打他的面頰。一個操著絕非他母親或妻子這類有教養的女性會使用的口音的年輕女子正對他兇殘地斥罵道：「醒醒，湯申，快給我起床！別浪費時間了你這個廢物！你是要自己從床上爬起來，還是要我動手把你打醒？」

***

彼得恢復神智的時候其實人已經 _醒_ 過來好一陣子了。他之所以會作此推斷是因為眼前的醫師對他的交代正進行到中途。從那張開開闔闔的嘴裡，他大約可以歸納出以下結論：他們在謝珀頓攝影棚排練時出了場意外（對此他深表懷疑），他昏迷了兩個多鐘頭，可能有輕微腦震盪（三處挫傷，較嚴重的是磕在地上的後腦勺），但更直接的原因是酒精中毒造成的影響。醫院替他輸了些納洛酮，現在打算繼續讓他吊著再觀察一晚。如果沒什麼狀況，他明天就可以自行辦理出院了。

在護理師給他調整點滴瓶和病床角度的時候，他隱約察覺到窗台邊似乎有個人正迫切地望著自己。他心裡雖有些計較，不過還是全沒料到交代完注意事項的醫師才剛退到旁邊的空檔，這個人就像一陣風暴般朝自己席捲了上來。

是芮金娜，當然了。淹沒在那一整片金子般的髮流中，彼得隱約意識到夢境中的海洋意象可能是從哪來的。她聞起來簡直鹹得像海水。彼得在心裡奇怪地想著。話又說回來，他們又怎麼會讓她待在病房裡的？

「還有任何問題嗎，湯申先生？」穿著白袍的醫師向他做了例行的最後一問。

「沒有了，閣下。」他不知道自己幹嘛傻兮兮地說什麼 _閣下_ 。大概是因為芮金娜正緊摟著他，還把頭埋在他頸窩裡的這個現狀讓他莫名對醫務人員感到有些不好意思吧。

幸虧這裡的醫師對於荒唐名人的怪誕行徑似乎早就見怪不怪，囑咐完成後，只管往牆上簽個字就目不斜視地帶人離開了。

房間一旦淨空，芮金娜這才後知後覺地尷尬起來似的，突然抽身背過他站到桌前，一邊潦潦草草地撥弄著器皿，一邊擺明是在轉移焦點地詢問道：「你有沒有需要什麼？要不要喝點水？」

他隨口應了聲好。不是他沒興趣追究，只是當前他的注意力全放在對方的背影上了。芮金娜今天穿著那件後背鏤空、綴有流蘇的演出服。雖然歌手本人並不喜歡在舞台上穿它，基於某些活動時會感到拘束之類的姑娘家理由，而且開在後背的位置意味著對前方的觀眾並沒有實質效果。後面這點彼得倒是能夠理解，這也是為什麼他希望能在錄影中採用這套服裝。他只希望攝影機能捕捉到他在自己的位置上所見到的，那是某種他相信具有永恆價值因而不該私藏的畫面。但由男人來告訴女人該穿什麼無疑是個雷區，所以除非他腦袋壞了，否則他大概是永遠不會說出口的。幸好這不妨礙他能在逮到機會時盡情欣賞那對蝴蝶骨在動作時震顫的樣態：比如那難得幾次的表演場合，以及現在——只是單以現在來講，他覺得它們似乎顫動得有些太厲害了。

「操。」芮金娜咒罵了一聲，突然抬起手往眼窩一陣搓揉，但這止不住一串水珠繼續從她臉上滴落到杯子裡。儘管彼得自己是非常不介意喝這杯水的，但此時顯然有更要緊的事需要他的介入。

「哦，不是吧，小芮⋯⋯」他感到一股鋪天蓋地的暖意湧了上來，「你這個多愁善感的傻瓜，快過來！」

芮金娜以罕見的順從在他的召喚下回到床邊，甚至還就著他手勢的引導在他跟前落了座。在看到她臉的那一刻，彼得覺得院方先前沒把她請出病房實在是一項太仁慈的決定了。

「真是的，有必要難過成這樣嗎？我敢肯定這整件事絕對是我的錯。」他伸手托住她的臉，拇指劃開對方眼下那一片由眼線和睫毛膏融成的液狀色塊。但從眼眶裡湧出的淚水遠遠快過他整理的速度，不一會那張臉就像塊畫布似的，比起原先亂得更沒章法了。

「什麼？你不記得了嗎？那 **當然** 是你的錯了！但如果你死掉的話這問題還重要嗎？」她深吸一口氣，這個大概是想強調論點的嘗試不幸破碎成一段遏止不住的抽噎。「你能想像我站在那裡，看著你一動也不動地倒在地上的感覺有多可怕嗎？我滿腦子想著：這麼多年來我做的一切努力終究只能導向這一刻，我對你來說到底還是⋯⋯」她沒辦法把話說完，而儘管彼得確實有點想探詢她的真意，但那股混雜了享受對方的愧疚的愛憐之意最終還是佔了上風。

「如果我這樣說能讓你好過點的話⋯⋯」他忍不住又往對方臉上胡亂抹了幾下，「反正我打從一開始就預言過自己總有一天會死在你手裡，不是這樣就是反過來。我個人是比較喜歡這個結局啦，而且說真的，能夠死得像個先知我也了無遺憾——」芮金娜並不輕巧地在他胸口搥了一下，他順勢用還插著靜脈注射管的那隻手握住她的拳頭，心知如此一來對方便不敢使勁掙脫，「——或者，我會熬過這場艱難的考驗，活下來向每個八卦記者炫耀自己是如何被我們六英石重的女主唱敲暈在地，再用餘生忍受他們以各種方式質疑我的男子氣概。」

「那聽起來的確很像是你會享受的場面。」在他開始有點擔心自己是不是太過得意忘形之前，芮金娜總算破涕為笑了。

「但你可能得描述得仔細一點了，因為美國人派來的傢伙並沒有拍到當時的經過——你能相信嗎？這種時候他們居然忘了放帶子！」

「什麼帶子啊？美國人又怎麼了？」彼得好奇地一問，不過他馬上就後悔了。

「就是今天突然說要拍攝的——等等，你真的沒有印象？你失去記憶了嗎？不會是什麼後遺症吧？我這就去叫人來檢查——」他剛想拉住對方的手，芮金娜已經緊張地跳了起來。

「別去！」他想說的是 _別走_ ，「醫生確實提到過會有這種情形，以後就會好了。別拿這點小事去煩人家——」

「而且我還要給約翰他們回電話，他們現在肯定擔心得要命——」

「這事比爾不是已經在處理了嗎？你現在打給他們有什麼用，那兩個傢伙跑來鬧場只會害得我不得安寧——」

「但我待在這裡一樣會打擾到你——」

「總得有人留下來陪我吧，醫生都交代了今晚是我的腦震盪觀察期——」

「凱倫晚點就會趕過來了，我最好還是先⋯⋯」

芮金娜話才說到一半，人已經走到門口。他早該知道這個人一旦打定主意是攔不住的。他心底有一部分為著對方在此提及他妻子的用意糾結了一下，不過很快決定不去指出這一點——當務之急是如何說服對方不要離開，那種會讓人更想逃走的話題最好連一個字都不要提——然而眼看著再不出手，機會就要永遠錯失了。緊要關頭，遲來的靈光一閃總算降臨，他真不知道自己怎麼會忽略掉這麼顯而易見的事實。

趕在對方幾乎要跨出房門的前一刻，他以盡量從容不迫的口氣提醒道：「在你離開之前，你可能會想先照一下鏡子。」

「什麼？」芮金娜以她特有的那種介於不解和不耐之間的粗率態度回應了他的阻撓。駐足下來的她先是懷疑地往門邊的浴室裡張望了一眼，隨即發出一聲短促的尖叫。

「彼得丹尼斯布蘭福德湯申，我不敢相信你差點讓我就這樣走出去！」她立刻衝進浴室，反手甩上門板。不過這阻隔不住裡頭繼續傳來悶聲的抱怨：「居然裝得一副沒事人樣坐在那看我好戲，到底在想什麼啊你？報復人也不帶這麼小心眼的吧⋯⋯」

「我忍不住嘛。」他順著對方的意思虛應了一聲，並沒有去反駁這項指責。他才不打算告訴她自己實際上在想的是 _你這樣看起來有點可愛_ 呢。聽著浴室裡的沖洗聲，彼得簡直全心全意地想要趁機上前把門反鎖，唯一擋在那沒讓他立刻動手的大概是他們給他施打的什麼東西在作怪。他現在有些過於清醒了——並不是那種會讓人在幹蠢事前三思的清醒，而是更加實際的——關於他會不會昏倒在半路上，導致計畫節外生枝的那種清醒。

等等，他剛才說了 _計畫_ 嗎？那麼顯然他還沒清醒到停止自我抬舉。什麼時候 _不擇手段地把人留下_ 也能算是一種計畫了？他甚至都不知道自己留下對方之後打算幹嘛。但眼下這份闊別已久的誠懇感覺起來實在太好了，看在他大病初癒的份上，誰都不會怪他一時軟弱，滿心只想拋下一切顧慮來延長這樣的時刻，對吧？

然而現實就像是在跟他的期待唱反調，浴室門突然又打開了。以他將近一半的人生都和對方一同行旅起居的經驗，這遠比他原先預期的緩衝時間要短得太多。但他還來不及陷入惶恐就見到了意料之外的畫面：芮金娜並沒有上妝，只是素著一張臉就從浴室裡走了出來。

大概有那麼幾秒間，彼得幾乎徹底相信了這是對方遂了他的心願打算留下來的表示。他不曉得這份放鬆感是藥物還是情境的作用，但此時的他只想縱情吸取眼前的景象：褪盡 _武裝_ 的芮金娜看起來是那麼小而純粹，卻又一如往常地朝氣蓬勃且意志堅決——她的一切都和自己相反，但她是個女孩，他們的迥異難道不是理所當然的嗎？他固不該為此感到嫉妒或怨恨，但總可以稍微容許自己心生嚮往吧？又不是說這種念頭能產生任何實質影響，反正芮金娜永遠不會為他改變，就像她一旦打定主意要離開，如果沒有什麼特別的緣故，是絕不可能停下腳步的。

念及此處，彼得重新換上探究的態度仔細審視對方，從她不自在的表情到她略帶防衛性的肢體語言，直到他的目光終於落在那隻裸露在外的右手臂上。

他其實不確定自己看到了什麼，但他心裡感知到的某樣東西讓他如墮冰窖。

「你⋯⋯你應該去給醫生看看。」

「什麼？你瘋了嗎？我才不要。又不是說我會需要回去彈琴什麼的，這種小傷放著它自己也會好——」

「你能不能理智一點，現在不是糾結你那要命的自尊心的時候。」他望著芮金娜坐回到他的床沿，任由自己焦急地執起她的手而沒有作出抵抗。但就在他說出這句話的瞬間，那雙不久前還浸潤在淚水中的藍眼睛赫然化為鋒利的金屬。

「 _你_ 才需要理智一點。如果讓人看到了這個會有什麼後果？你有想過他們會怎麼對你嗎？」那張未施脂粉而顯得過於年輕的臉此時看起來千真萬確地就像永遠年長他一歲的前輩，霎時讓他籠罩於一股錯覺，彷彿回到中學裡遙望那位光是得到她紆尊降貴的一句話就有如殊榮加身的學姊。

「剛才在你昏迷的時候，我真的好希望能和你交換。但後來我終於想通了一點：這整件事唯一值得慶幸的地方就是 **我們不能交換** 。因為像這樣的恐懼我還可以承受⋯⋯」她似是想反握住他的手，卻由於傷勢的關係使不上力，「但我可沒辦法面對一個將你扣上無法平反的污名、永遠要以醜陋的偏見揣測你的世界。」

一股熱流堵在他的喉頭。彼得忍不住進一步扣住掌中的手腕，當他自己的手指對上那一排青紫腫脹的痕跡時，有什麼陰冷黑暗的記憶也隨之回到了他的胸口。他明白她的話是什麼意思：今天倘若立場調換，導致的會是完全不同層級的後果。芮金娜關心他的名聲勝於她自己需要背負的壓力，這固然不令人意外，因為他們本是一條船上的命運共同體，她維護他即等同於維護自身的利益——但他沒有辦法在與她四目相接時繼續這樣告訴自己，他沒有辦法在面對那份任憑他如何苛刻挑揀都找不出一絲雜質的心意的時候，拿得出一顆同樣禁得起檢視的真心。

「⋯⋯也許我活該如此。」

芮金娜冷不防抽回了手。

「別說傻話，你已經受到應有的懲罰了。」她拉下衣袖遮住傷處，同時瞪著他的眼神那麼有說服力，讓他幾乎願意相信自己值得被寬恕；但那副表情似有轉趨嚴肅的態勢——也許有點太過於 _故作_ 嚴肅了。就在他憋不住疑惑準備開口認輸的當下，他突然感到自己空落落的掌心被塞進了一個小包。

「要是嫌不夠的話，這裡還有一件工作可以讓你彌補。」

彼得低頭望向掌中的物件，那原來是芮金娜的化妝包。

「呃，你不是認真的吧？我哪可能知道怎麼⋯⋯」

「拜託，你當然知道怎麼做，誰不曉得你早就想搞這套了？現在給你個機會，可以先拿我的臉來做實驗——你以前在伊靈的漂亮女同學沒教過你嗎？不然你那時候怎麼敢提議說要幫我化妝？」說起可以打趣對方的往事，芮金娜就像平常一樣歡快地侃侃而談，直到意識到自己說出了什麼，她才收勢不及地咬住嘴唇。

但已經太遲了。彼得聽見自己愣愣地評論道：「原來你還記得啊。」

這反應簡直蠢透了。她當然記得了，他們都記得。更糟的是，他們不但知道自己記得，還能夠確信彼此不可能忘記。這類往事正屬於像他們這種關係的人在長久相處的過程中勢必會不斷累積的包袱，而為了繼續相處下去，他們都必須學會假裝它們不存在。然而總會有什麼時候，他們之中的某個人會像這樣不長心眼地說溜嘴——好吧，他自己或許沒那麼 _不長心眼_ ，他承認他按捺不住的時候通常都是故意的；但芮金娜，上帝保佑她，有時候彼得還真不知道那到底是心直口快的錯，或者就只是純粹的 _不怕死_ 而已。

「好了，別拖拖拉拉的，趕緊動手吧！」眼見對方匆忙將袋中器具塞到自己手裡，旋即雙目一閉便湊上前來，彼得頓時被一項駭人的事實所衝擊：即使明知道他絕無可能買帳，芮金娜竟依然打算就這樣打發掉問題！這個女人到底在想什麼？她是以為他是聖人呢，還是真的搞不清楚這整件事對他們來說有多危險？

俯瞰著那張毫無防備卻又近在咫尺的熟悉的臉，彼得只覺得再也管不住自己的思緒往不可折返的方向一路駛去⋯⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **-謝珀頓Shepperton：** 位於薩里郡，發生暴力衝突事件的攝影棚（Shepperton Studios）的所在地。據說當時他們準備要拍攝的段落正好是〈Love, Reign o'er Me〉  
>  **-布萊頓海灘Brighton Beach：** 60年代的英國青少年文化聚集地。Mods vs Rockers的衝突就發生在這一帶。1964年，一名青少年在此投海自盡，這成了彼得九年後寫《Quadrophenia》的原初概念。  
>  **-比爾Bill Curbishley：** 樂團在史坦普和蘭伯特之後的經紀人。  
>  **-凱倫Karen Astley：** 彼得的第一任妻子。儘管對於妻子出軌有某種偏執的恐懼，他自己卻因為不能守身而常受罪惡感所苦。  
>  **-梅赫師父Meher Baba：** 彼得從未謀面的精神導師，在思想上對彼得的創作有很大的影響。  
>  **-湯米Tommy／Tommie：** 《Tommy》的主角、沃克太太的新生兒原本可以是個女孩。請參考〈Glow Girl〉這首歌。  
>  **-爾尼叔叔Uncle Ernie：** 湯米的戀童癖叔叔。主題曲〈Fiddle About〉由約翰所寫，因為彼得覺得自己狠不下心。這個角色在1975年Ken Russell版本的電影中由基斯飾演。  
>  **-凱文表哥Cousin Kevin：** 湯米的虐待狂表親。基於同樣理由，〈Cousin Kevin〉也是約翰的作品。  
>  **-梅賽德斯Six-Door Mercedes-Benz 600 Pullman Limousine：** 彼得持有的車款，70年代的他想自我隔離時會待的地方。  
>  **-萊斯保羅Gibson Les Paul：** 在謝珀頓衝突事件中，多方證詞顯示彼得拿來攻擊羅傑的吉他是一把萊斯保羅，從人們描述的重量聽來比較可能是訂製款。  
>  **-詹姆士梅遜和茱蒂嘉蘭James Mason & Judy Garland：**文中提到的是1954年的歌舞片《A Star Is Born》，一個過氣明星捧紅了鄰家女孩，最後選擇投海自盡的故事。50年代的電影當然不會有那樣的對白，不過差不多就是那意思。  
>  **-納洛酮Naloxone：** 一種類鴉片性質的解毒劑。1960年首次合成，1971年開始投入臨床使用。


	2. Chapter 2

_—1964年11月上旬・倫敦・伊靈—_

這理應是自然而然會發生的事：一個男人和一個女人，一名創作者和他的代言人，一塊磁鐵的正極和負極。這是他們知道彼此存在的第五個年頭，共事於同一個樂團的第三十三又四分之一個月，形成目前這種合作模式的第一百三十二天，陷入爭執的第⋯⋯原諒他現在想不起來有多久了。他甚至想不起這一回挑動爭端的事由為何，大概是起於他嗑到茫過頭害他們沒趕上火車，或者她在錄音室裡連續幾次唱不到他要的音高，又或是他寫的歌詞裡出現了什麼她搞不懂的冒犯人的蠢話，不然就是她在謝幕後台對他的表演方式指手畫腳得太過頭了；想得更難堪一點，這沒準和他們互相嫌棄勢利眼有關——只是一個人嫌的是錢而另一人嫌的是虛榮；再仔細想想也可能是更加私人的原由，比如他自以為是地替她擋下了不該擋的酒，或者她硬要在他的布爾喬亞同儕面前為他強出頭之類的令人憂喜參半但最終總是不免要以某一方惱羞成怒收場的微妙事件⋯⋯又說不定並不是起於以上任何一個點，說不定其實是以上所有片面的加總。總之人們往往會大膽假設像這樣的關係終將導向一種必然的發展：那就是總會有這麼一天，當他們兩人第數不清多少次被彼此搞到理智斷線的某一刻，下一刻他們就會發現自己突然莫名其妙地啃起對方的臉來了。

然而任憑他能舉出再多前提，事情還是發生得太快，又太過於理所當然了。儘管彼得可以對外強調千千萬萬次，關於自己喜歡的型是他們學院裡那種聰明伶俐、氣質高雅的藝術女孩，甚至是那些追著樂團發神經的傻姑娘也好，他敢對天發誓他對他們樂團主唱的 _遐想_ 向來僅僅停留在假設的層面（噢，別那樣看他。他當然 _想_ 過了，每個男孩都會 _想_ 的。）但無論如何他都無法否認，以他這種人，身處於他們這樣的關係之中，終於能夠將對方 _全盤佔有_ 的概念本身之於他絕不可能是一點吸引力也沒有的——並不是說他真的會允許自己去支持這樣的概念，他一定要澄清——更不是說他試圖把這份吸引力歸結到純然抽象的內需，藉此迴避掉外在肉體的因素。他完全願意大方承認芮金娜的舉手投足乃至於一顰一笑——無論是最初那個來自牧羊叢地區的草根少女形象，還是現在這個被他們的經紀人梅登包裝成 _迷你版小號模特崔姬_ 的時髦新門面——對他來說一直都是 _有效果_ 的。畢竟他怎麼可能為一幅對他個人起不到絲毫效果的 _有聲看板_ 如此殫精竭慮地從事一份必須消費自我和販賣心智的惱人工作，而且一做就蹉跎掉三年的時光？也許這整件事從頭到尾就是這麼簡單。

又或許這整件事從頭到尾根本沒這麼簡單。因爲當他們倆一踏進他公寓內門就滾作一團的那瞬間，彼得確實想到了很多跟以上羅列的因素都沒什麼關聯的事情：比如他有多討厭她每天要花上三個小時弄直那該死的頭髮，就有多喜歡看到她被潮濕的天氣破壞了辛苦整好的造型而咬牙切齒的模樣；以及他有多煩她面對自己人那副頤指氣使的跋扈腔調，就有多愛聽到她對外比他們三個男生加起來還剽悍的罵人聲。像這樣隨機的小地方他大概可以繼續數一輩子，然而此刻他全然確信它們沒有一件能夠和與她脣齒相疊、肌膚相親的感受相比——這實在好得太多，因為他完全可以為所欲為地親自弄亂她的一切，從那該死的頭髮到那見鬼的腔調一應無遺；但在需要忍受她用相同標準對自己進行某些侵略行為的這個方面又實在壞得太多了。因此他對這份感受的真正評價是 _不好也不壞_ ——這和好壞沒什麼關係，只是感覺起來前所未有的 _對_ ，就像他們打從上一個 _驢年_ 就該這麼做而已。

現在他們還沒能離開玄關口，他的手就已經從連身裙下襬鑽進她內衣裡面了。摩挲著那對勻稱尖挺的乳房，他滿心只想把自己淹死在她充滿生命力的健康氣息之中；而當他伸手探入她底褲，發現那裡早已濕成一片的時候，他覺得自己簡直就要瘋了——他們是絕無可能全鬚全尾地熬到臥室裡的，因為他想破頭也想不到一個不在這裡就地辦了她的理由：他們雙方將近一英呎的身高差可能會造成一些技術上的阻礙，不過他大可把她直接抱起來——想到這麼做會令她多火大就又讓他更加興奮了一點——當然並不是說他對自己的體格有幾分自信，只是芮金娜實在太輕了，差不多就是個盈盈一握的份量，即使是如此不堪大用的他也能輕輕鬆鬆地把她提來提去。天知道他想幹這樣的事有多久了，不過這念頭最好只保留在他和上帝之間，要是給芮金娜知道了，就該輪到他來操心自己會被怎麼對付了。

「彼得，」就在這時候，芮金娜突然喊了他的名字。彼得幾乎要心虛起來。出於補償心態，他手上的動作更勤快了。

「怎麼了？」他盡全力保持無辜地問。

「彼得，你得戴套，」芮金娜的聲音因為情動而顯得有些沙啞，「我現在不是在安全期。」

哦，老天爺啊。「信不信由你，我今天早上出門時是真的沒打算要幹這件事。」

「但這裡是你的公寓，你總有準備了一兩個吧？」芮金娜聽上去稍微有點緊張，但仍然沒有拒絕他的動作。

「信不信由你⋯⋯」他猶豫了一秒，然後決定這大概就是所謂的說實話比愛面子更有利的時刻了。「在此之前我從沒有把女孩子帶回來過。」

芮金娜沈默了一下，接著似乎稱得上主動配合地默許了他隔著她底褲摩擦的舉動。然而就在他頭腦發昏地琢磨著應變的說詞，一邊動起手來準備褪下最後一道防線的時候，芮金娜又開口了。

「彼得，我真的不想懷孕，我看過太多這樣的案例了。我們社區有一堆女孩中學都沒畢業就過完了自己的人生，再說我也不認為墮胎法案會很快通過⋯⋯」她任由他細細撫摸過自己結實的小腹，在一處針腳紊亂的疤痕上好奇地打著圈。她沒有出言解釋，倒也沒有出手推拒。「⋯⋯我聽我姊說，她同學不得不去找密醫，結果再也沒有回來了。我真的不想陷入那種處境，我⋯⋯我們還有好多事要做。」

這實在是太他媽的嚴肅了。他無法想像自己在聽了這席話之後還能無動於衷地拿什麼 _性交中斷法_ 之類的屁話來搪塞她；而根據他樣本數稀缺的資訊，這時若要提起某個對他來說只是傳說中的避孕藥話題又有點太過危險：那可是 _安無妊_ ，又不是 _安非他命_ ，你怎麼敢當面問一個女孩子有沒有吃過這玩意、原因又是什麼呢？

「所以我們為什麼不能把孩子生下來？」在他能夠考慮清楚之前，這句話就這麼不經大腦地被說了出來。當他親耳聽到的時候，其中似有某種後見之明的應然讓他頗覺心安理得，但大抵而言，他還是把自己嚇了一跳。

芮金娜顯然也被他嚇了一跳。她現在整個人從他懷裡掙脫了出來，杵在那裡驚疑不定地瞅著他。「你說什麼？」

平心而論，以他對她熟悉的程度，這樣的反應其實不盡然是負面的表示。但要他在這裡不顧一切地豁出去終究還是不可能的——萬一她拒絕他的話，他該怎麼辦才好？

「太過頭了？是不是打從一開始我就該直接求你留在這裡，等我出去買個東西就好？」他希望自己聽上去像是在開玩笑，話說出口卻只透露出滿滿的絕望。

他不確定芮金娜讀出的是哪一點，只聞她輕若鴻毛地嘆了口氣：「噢，彼得，看在天殺的份上。」

究竟是出於憐憫還是愛惜，或者她就是像往常一樣失去了耐性而已，彼得覺得自己大概永遠也不會知道了。當芮金娜手腳麻利地跪到地上，果斷把他含進嘴裡的時候，他腦袋裡所有自怨自艾的材料都停止作用了。這不是莉莉或是琳達或是珍或是辛蒂或是瑪麗安，這是他們的芮金娜， _他的_ 芮金娜，正放下一切身段為他提供一項他連想都不敢想的服務的芮金娜。是的，他對她有遐想，就像所有男孩都會做的那樣，但在他的想像中從來不包括這個——他可以用全世界的女性形象來代入這個角色，也許男性也行，唯獨芮金娜——芮金娜是不可能也不應該被 _減少_ 到這項功能上的。他已經擁有她夠多了，不能把這一點也奪走。他不該用這種方式觀察她那雙並不像是天生從事粗活的手上，因為在冬日裡長期浸泡冷水造成的凍傷和龜裂，從而聯想到是什麼樣的環境背景和現實壓力讓她得以如此熟練且毫不猶豫地採取這樣的做法來擺脫危機。他絕不願意成為這種危機的一部分，無論以何種意義而言，他不希望自己只是另一個她不想取悅的男人——或者更糟的——她不敢拒絕的男人。正如她剛才所說的，她，還有他，他們還有好多事要完成。他們的關係不容許存在這樣的疑慮。他必須向她確保這一點。

不過也許還是等她做完這回之後再說吧——如果說他曾瞧不起別人口中的 _出賣靈魂也在所不惜_ 這種話，那麼他現在可算是徹底改觀了。在此情況下，他唯一能守住的基本底線就是提醒自己抓緊牆壁別去碰她的頭，以及別太去思考她的技術到底如何之類的破問題——或許再加上一個 _別射在她嘴裡_ 。不幸的是他剛想到此處就正好來到不湊巧的時機，他試著將她推開的努力只換來某方面來說可能更慘烈的結果，而從這個結果的 _情狀_ 看來，他實在很難昧著良心宣稱自己有多後悔。

「抱歉⋯⋯」他伸手想替她抹去眼角的穢物，卻只是把一切弄得更糟。她精心刷得像鳥羽一樣根根分明的睫毛膏在他的手指下融化得一塌糊塗，塗著珊瑚色口紅的嘴唇早在一開始就被他吮吻得斑斑駁駁，現在更是紅腫得讓他遏止不住自己往更不妙的地方聯想，她的鼻尖泛紅，眼眶裡含著生理性的淚水，從額角到下巴尖上沾污著他的體液，整個人更在他的撫觸下不可抑制地顫抖——她看起來不符形象地 _可憐_ ，而且還是他造成的，這讓他萌生出一股他從不知道自己具備的柔軟意念。

「我去洗個臉。」芮金娜卻突兀地按住了他的手，以評論天氣般的口吻打斷了他的浮想聯翩——但她起身離開時沒有看他的眼睛，這給了彼得一線希望：對於把什麼都寫在臉上的對方，他向來能輕易分辨出她什麼時候是真的無所謂，什麼時候又只是在逃避問題。如果芮金娜完全無動於衷，說明她對他只是 _公事公辦_ ；不過他能理解剛才發生的多半是會令對方需要花點時間消化、甚至感到難為情的狀況。換作平時的他大概會因此得意洋洋，然而不知道為什麼，此時的他卻對她這份情緒抱有一股莫名的不捨，就像憑空生出了毫無根據的自信，覺得自己不但有能力，更有責任來消除對方的不安。

在芮金娜消失在浴室裡的這段時間，彼得坐在沙發上思考該怎麼彌補這整件事——如果解決那份令人焦躁的未知感所需要的是 _彌補_ 的話。芮金娜會覺得自己被貶低了嗎？這可能是首先需要處理的問題。從乾柴烈火的衝動一下子跳到正式關係——不，他這是唐突地扯到成家了，難怪對方會被他嚇到。但他敢說這個反應的背後其實是有所期待的⋯⋯所以是自己的臨陣退縮讓她失望了嗎？說真的，當他反思那句許諾的可能性，其中確有某種理所當然的成分讓他並不覺得那只是場面話。儘管他們來自截然不同的背景，他也曾為了她在自己的藝術圈子裡的格格不入而感到難堪，不過就和他的父母親一樣，因為表演合作關係而結褵的案例在業界並不少見，那樣的圖景在他腦中一向非常清晰。而且既然他不打算要求她退休——反正也不是說她會聽他的——他們完全可以避免重蹈他雙親當年的覆轍；即便他們闖不出名堂，誰說他不能帶她回家？他知道母親喜歡她，她的堅定和實際是他飄忽不定的母親從未擁有的特質，她同他兩個弟弟的相處更說明她能向孩子提供母親未能滿足過他的關愛；最重要的是——他會找到辦法養活他們倆的，看是要他重返學校、還是轉去其他領域也好，可以確定的是她再也不必回去過那種必須在床底下窩藏罪犯的生活——這點起碼的保障他還供得起。

但在和她談這些之前，他必須先確保她能安心留下來過夜，這是能證明他的誠意的唯一方法——哦，去他的，就算沒什麼需要證明好了，他就是想讓她留下來不行嗎？在發生這樣的插曲後，他可沒有辦法忍受兩人之間沒有任何情感交流，就這樣分開。沒錯，他當然記得他們明天一早還有場錄音，不過他有把握說服對方跟他一起出發：芮金娜可以在這裡吹她的頭髮吹到世界末日，或者不吹也好，他早就想告訴她不需要在乎這點小事了；他甚至想拿他室友巴尼的女友留下的化妝品替她重新打扮。不是說他不喜歡她現在的風格，但他相信芮金娜做自己會更好，而他有絕對的信心能向她證明這一點。

等到他好不容易做好了 _成為一名頂天立地的男子漢_ 的心理準備之際，芮金娜剛好也完成了梳洗，正從浴室裡走出來。他反射性地迎上去，自我意識到這麼做可能會顯得太迫切的同時，卻也為此感到某種難以名狀的自滿：看看他是多麼願意把自己交付出去啊！現在的他肯定有辦法撫平對方的所有顧慮，因為有生以來第一次，他總算找到了比他自己更重要的事——

「我要把車開回去還給貝蒂。」看到他急切地朝自己走來，芮金娜卻像是早有準備似的搶先作出這句宣言。彼得感覺自己彷彿被當頭澆了一盆冷水。一股熟悉的不祥預感在他心頭升起。

「那是我媽，要還也是我開回去還。」他強迫自己壓下慣性的慍怒，但引戰的企圖還是從他的聲音裡溢了出來。

「車是我借的，歸還的承諾也是我給的。我不明白這跟你有什麼關係。」芮金娜眼睛都不眨一下就張口咬下這個餌，而且顯然並沒有止步於此的意思，「順帶一提，你不准說要載我回去還。我不搭別人的車，除非由我駕駛。不過到現在你應該很清楚這點了才對。」

是啊，他怎麼會到現在還沒弄清楚這點？他真不知道自己是被什麼蠱壞了腦袋，怎麼會因為一時情迷就忘記這個天殺的瘋女人有多不可理喻，還有他有多痛恨他們之間這相互折磨半刻不消停的一切？他在想什麼？居然想跟她綁定終身、這輩子仇讎相對直到生命的盡頭？他們光是現在這樣能夠平安過完一天而沒有殺了對方就是天大的奇蹟了——然而更不可思議的是，明明他自己現在氣得要死，卻還是無法不去注意到低垂著視線不知道在看哪的對方明顯流露出心煩意亂的樣子。

「⋯⋯那如果我拜託你載我回去呢？」說出這句話遠比他想像中還要輕而易舉，他應該要感到害怕的——他應該像往常那樣吐出那種讓她回不了嘴的刻薄言詞，而不是表現得像條踢不走的喪家犬——但他實在太想要得到了，沒辦法在乎。

芮金娜突然上前一步執起他的手。

「聽著，彼得，有時候我不太明白你是怎麼想的，但你該知道明天的錄音工作有多重要。我禁不起在這件事情上失敗，你懂嗎？我不認為我能回到原來的地方去⋯⋯」彼得心念一動，正想說點什麼，但這時他突然發現到對方一直看著的東西是什麼，那道目光的彼端是他手指上因為魯莽的掃弦動作反覆割裂的傷口，「⋯⋯而且我也不認為你從藝術學院輟學是為了在沒有未來的事情上浪費才華。」

他張到一半的嘴停在中途，有什麼類似於固著劑的物質在他浮躁的血液中沉降了下來。他發覺自己靜靜地聆聽對方接下來所說的話。

「明天跟謝爾塔米的錄音時段是我們從沒經歷過的商業等級，蘭伯特他們不是警告過，說他有可能會自行雇用錄音樂師，準備當場替換掉不合意的樂手嗎？你不會想在第一次正式灌錄自己的作品時被別人取代吧？如果你問我，我會說你今晚應該做足準備⋯⋯一個人準備，因為我知道你不獨處就無法工作。而我也是一樣的，你知道我寧可不在你面前錄音——我想對我們雙方來說都沒有比這更重要的事。」她一口氣說完這段話，目光仍然刻意保持在他們相連的手上，指尖卻像無意識似的在他的新舊傷口之間輕輕撥劃。

這大概就是人們說的那種、一旦簽下去就會被定義一生的時刻了。彼得在心底奇異地感應到這點。但打從身體深處，他靈魂的每一處都在告訴他這就是真真切切的實話：「我想你說的對。」

聽到他這句首肯，芮金娜抬起頭來對他微笑了一下。那或許是表示讚許卻又絲毫不顯得高興的笑容在她卸去粉妝的臉上呈現為一種難以言喻的神情，彼得奇怪地想道。素淨著臉的芮金娜較她平常的模樣更像個 _女孩_ ——拜這個行業操蛋的風俗之賜，他們太常企圖遮掩她的本質，以至於他會在這種情境中，發現自己居然讀不懂照說應該是世上攤得最開的一本書。

怔忡之間，芮金娜無預警地墊起腳來拉扯他的衣領，在他的下頷邊緣落下一個結束得太快的吻。他剛回過神要做出反應，芮金娜已經撤回身段，重新站定在他面前了。「明天八點整我會來這裡接你。你最好給我準備齊全了在門口等著，不要逼我進來拖你下床。」

就像是一個來得乍然又去得倉促的夢，一個他當下就模糊地知道自己將難以忘懷的夢。在彷若初醒的恍惚中，彼得尾隨在對方身後走回玄關，同時感受到自己全身上下的血液都在叫囂著 _別讓她走_ 。雖然他尚且摸不清具體的緣由，但那份不甘的惆悵在在告訴他：一旦她走出這扇門，他就再也不會知道自己錯失掉的究竟是什麼了。

「可惜你沒有要留下來過夜。我原本打算自薦為你的化妝師來賠罪的，你想要的話還能取笑我出氣。」但他畢竟還那麼年輕，年輕得足以安於最膚淺的自負和自尊冒充而成的機鋒。儘管心知會後悔，在這最後的時刻，他還是那麼直覺地就選擇以詼諧的自謔粉墨起受傷的面孔，就這樣放掉了那一個真正值得他在乎的問題。

而芮金娜——總是比他更善於調適也更快站穩腳步的芮金娜，他就算夢醒也想知道她是否跟自己同樣在乎的芮金娜——在推門離去之前只是乾脆俐落地聳了聳肩。

「也許下次吧。」然而她沒有看向他的眼睛。

他或許不會知道他們錯失掉的是什麼，但他知道在得到答案之前，這個問題注定要糾纏他一輩子。

*******

誰能猜到一個九年前的信口允諾會在如此迥異卻又似曾相識得令人發噱的情境裡兌現？又有誰能猜到他十九歲時的擔憂不幸成真，卻還遠遠不是這整件事真正令人勞心傷神之處？是的，他們竟然還在無限持續著這一切，無論是關於音樂還是事業還是作為兩名可悲的人類相互折磨半刻不消停的凡此種種。而那個得不到答案的問題當然是不會放過他的——不，這並不是他煩惱的重點，因為在煩惱的過程中他早已學到更惱人的真髓：抱持未解決的疑問是一回事，但如果答案本身總是三不五時會刷一下它未獲解決的存在感則又完完全全是另一種境界的苦楚了。憑良心講，她不是他們當中唯一會在什麼時候 _不長心眼_ 地提起這些線索的那一方，因為不介意做個 _卑鄙小人_ 的他自己一直都是有意識地為了向對方施壓在進行著試探的。但當她這麼做的時候——求神垂憐——當她這麼做的時候他總是次次要被搞到發狂：也許是一個臨別前避而不拒的眼神，抑或是像現在這樣令人措手不及地揭示自己其實一直惦記著某些光為他倆的心智健全著想也早該塵封的陳年舊事；這些線索只會再三向他昭告一個他們往往隱而不宣的事實：如果她確實就如同他一樣在乎這個問題——不管它是什麼——那麼究竟他為何不能得到問題的答案？

而懷揣著這份不平的他又究竟是用什麼樣的心情在從事這一切的，她到底明不明白？她明不明白當他以粉霜覆蓋她額角與他互相傷害造成的瘀痕時，是多麽想為其流淚，又多麽想令其流血？她明不明白當他以炭筆勾勒她低垂的眼瞼時，要有多想舔舐那對與自己同色異彩的虹膜，就有多想將它們剜挖刨掘？她的眉宇和氣色固然不需要太多修飾，但她明不明白他的逗留只是不想放過任何一絲能以最私密而無慾的距離撫觸和刻畫她的機會？她又怎麼會明白——就在他為她描繪唇彩的那短短幾秒間，阻止他沒將其就此拆吃入腹的最後防線真的就是那麼岌岌可危地繫於他終究寄望那張嘴能為自己歌唱的前提之上。她到底是不會明白的，因為她要是明白，必定不可能擺出此等殘忍的開放姿態來挑戰他的底線——因而他更加不敢冀求她能否明白他有時甚至懦弱到要去覆述那種最差勁的論調的逼不得已，這時的他會將自己的無力自控怪罪於她的女性身份，以便正當化自我去假設他們缺少的是和任何一個尋常樂團一樣純由陽具構成的需求。因為他情願自己能夠心無罣礙地對抗他們的歌手，將這份無窮止盡的挫折感宣洩以憎恨和蔑視，而不是像現在這樣受困於進退失據的窘境裡逡巡徘徊。

但他早該知道的——他早該知道她的 _明白_ 與否並不是造就這份關係的關鍵。當芮金娜在他的提示下抬起雙眸，終於不閃不避地迎向他的注視的時候，他立刻就察覺到自己再不能假裝不知道他們無法獲致答案的原因何在：在那對即使盛滿了惶惑也依然堅定而毫無保留地向他敞開的眼睛裡，他看到所有的 _不明白_ 之於她卻形成了無條件的 _相信_ ，這一份義無反顧地向一切未知的可能性交付以最赤誠坦蕩的真心的信仰，他只能稱之為 _虔誠_ 了；而面對這樣一份毫無保留的虔誠，他怎麼捨得取走那最後一項只屬於她的東西？是 _那樣東西_ 讓她能夠在每一次填滿他耗盡心靈鑿出的深淵時免於被吞噬；亦是 _那樣東西_ 提醒了他不該自詡為一個想要玩具火車卻得到了洋娃娃的男孩——芮金娜的存在從來不是為了當他的玩偶，無論他自己有多希望能去投射、去擺佈，去戀物式的意淫。也因此正是 _那樣東西_ 阻擋住他們獲致問題的答案，他知道自己非得取走它不可，卻偏偏不能夠這麼做——縱然它一直都在觸手可及的範圍內循循善誘，是他選擇了不去佔有。因為他早就發現了世上有比自己更加重要的事物，而為了守護這些事物，即使是如此失格的他也必須同芸芸眾生一般，時而努力學著做一個懂得節制的大人。

「自己看一看吧。」他將化妝鏡遞過去，而她就像突然被喚醒般，遲了半拍才接過來仔細端詳。

「⋯⋯我覺得我現在肯定隨時都能幹掉那個叫蘿貝塔的丫頭。」攬鏡片刻後，她以半開玩笑的口氣發表感想。聞言彼得不禁一陣莞爾。

「哦，少來了，什麼時候我們最愛跟同業做朋友的主唱突然轉性了？你不是挺喜歡她的嗎？」

「但是你討厭他們啊。」芮金娜答得那麼不假思索，宛如世上就只有這麼一件標準值得人當回事似的。儘管這種調調不過是對方的貫常風格，彼得還是感到相當受用。一念之間，他莫名福至心靈地自覺這就是該以真實的善意作為反饋的時機。

「我用不著討厭他們，因為我們本來就是最棒的了。」他輕鬆但誠懇地作出這句宣言，卻沒料到這會在對方身上起到遠比自己預期要大的作用。

芮金娜看起來很是驚訝，彷彿對於能夠如此輕易從他口中聽到這句話感到難以置信。而且從她的反應看來，這或許竟是她已有相當漫長的時間一直在等待的時刻。他不敢想像自己就這樣誤打誤撞地碰上了一份難能可貴的寬恕：如果她對他還有什麼未解的嫌隙，無論是那些故作疏離的對抗，還是為挑釁而挑釁的反彈，此時都被一筆勾銷了。

她目光炯炯地看著他。現在輪到她來回饋他想聽到的話了。

「你知道，彼得，有時候我在你面前真的好難自處⋯⋯我和基斯，我們只是——」

「你不需要向我解釋這個。」他聽見自己突兀地打斷她，接著立刻就想把舌頭吞下去。他為什麼不讓她把話說完？他為什麼要虛情假意地推開自己想要卻不敢拿的東西？他為什麼不做個該死的混蛋，狼心狗肺地接受對方雙手奉上的獻禮？而且他為什麼甚至不敢去揣想：如果他讓她把話說完，他們的關係會發生什麼改變？

儘管心裡亂糟糟地閃過這些念頭，就現實面而言他其實更擔心的是對方會不會以為他在生氣。說真的，他現在承受不起她更進一步的討好了。他真的不知道再這樣下去自己什麼時候會失控。

他小心翼翼地瞟了她一眼，隨即發現自己全然地多慮——或者說低估了情勢，因為芮金娜顯然完全 _明白_ 他在想什麼。

「噢，彼得，看在天殺的份上。」她的眼眸潮濕，嗓音喑啞，神情像是打從心坎裡同情妖魔的犧牲祭品。她起身站在他床前，個頭不比坐著的他高多少，這為她俯身親吻他的動作帶上一種近乎奮不顧身的底蘊。

那是一個落在他嘴角的吻，一個模稜兩可地錯綜在愛惜和憐憫間的吻，一個讓他想要更加深刻地感受，但此時除了吞沒她的唇舌、探入她的背脊、貼上她的胸脯並把她整個人拉進床褥以外他全然不知道該如何回應是好的吻；而他知道自己剛贏得了一個完全可以對對方予取予求的魔法時刻，所以如果他真的這麼做了，她多半是不會拒絕的。但是為了那些 _更重要的事_ ——為了她對他那份虔誠的 _盲信_ ，他會安安份份地滿足於這個吻作為一個純潔的道別，即使它的長度早已不是社交禮儀的藉口所能夠寬容。

正當彼得覺得這種接觸再多一秒他就要在動手或死亡之間二選一的時候，芮金娜就這麼頭也不回地抽身離開了。她一口氣走到門口，這才停下腳步準備告別。就在她轉過身來的那一刻，他得以最後一次將她今天的模樣盡收眼底：身上穿著他精心挑選的服裝、臉上戴著他仔細描摹的妝容，即使如此芮金娜看起來還是從頭到腳都像極了 _她自己_ ——這一刻的他真該替自己感到驕傲的，正如同從他手裡送走的所有歌曲，對於要放棄擁有一件他親自操刀過每個環節的作品，他是甘願得如此無怨無悔。因為他的 _擁有_ 總是自私的，他的 _擁有_ 不允許人我的分別，他的 _擁有_ 勢必要吞噬掉萬事萬物的所聞所感所見，他的 _擁有_ 意味著破壞與同化，他的 _擁有_ 只會帶來所有個體性的消解。

只是一個人究竟要長到什麼歲數才能習慣這種 _未曾擁有_ 的失落？他該知道任憑自己如何不放過每一次窺探對方的機會，事實就是無論會在其中發現什麼，他都只能永恆浮沉於剝削的羞慚與匱乏的怨懟之間。卻為什麼直到現在他仍不厭其煩地在重複這種明知不會有結果的迴圈？他應該在這一切害死他們倆之前停手的——要是他能找到方法的話就好了。

但芮金娜卻自然有她不同的意見。

「這個，」她憑空比劃了一個手勢，有半晌露出苦惱的情態，卻終究沒有說明那意有所指的是為何物，「這個是殺不死我們的。」

彼得只覺得有什麼聲似遠雷的東西在耳中轟鳴乍響。

「你大可繼續嘗試，但我永遠不會讓它發生。」

在她的身影像潮水一樣捲走之前，他幾乎看見那個不知節制的自己前去撕開他親自挑選的衣物、剝除他親手敷抹的粉飾——他要讓自己在她身上鑄下的每一道傷痕袒露於眾目睽睽，就此從這份約束的詛咒中解放；可是那個為她深深信仰的他卻知道自己終將守在這裡，守在這座由他不願奪取的她的 _自我_ 所保護的堡壘裡，繼續思索這道即使明白了 _不能得到_ 的原因，卻注定不可能停止 _想要得到_ 的難題。

而這份渴求令他沒來由地口乾舌燥。他想起桌上那杯盛有眼淚的開水，於是舉杯一飲而盡，卻只有發現這仍遠遠不足以解他的燃眉之渴。

緊接著，或許是更好、又或許是更壞的事就這麼發生了。

他的房間裡下起了驟雨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **-伊靈Ealing：** 湯申一家在彼得的兩個弟弟出生後搬到伊靈，彼得中學畢業後就讀於伊靈藝術學院。1963年他從家裡搬到向陽路（Sunnyside Road）的公寓，從此過上了放縱的生活。這讓當時的羅傑常常找人找得很辛苦。  
>  **-牧羊叢Shepherd's Bush：** 羅傑的出身地。位於阿克頓（Acton）東部，在當時是藍領社區。值得一提的是，羅傑原本是以第一名成績升入阿克頓文法學校，但搬到阿克頓之後卻出現適應不良問題，成了所謂的問題學生。  
>  **-梅登Pete Meaden：** 1964年夏秋之際短暫做過樂團的經紀人，正是他給樂團設定了Mod路線。  
>  **-謝爾塔米Shel Talmy：** 為樂團製作了包括第一支熱門單曲〈I Can't Explain〉與首張專輯《My Generation》在內的早期作品，之後為了合約問題鬧了三年的官司。文中設定的時間點是錄製〈I Can't Explain〉前夕。順帶一提，那場錄音中塔米雇來給彼得當槍手的錄音樂師是吉米佩吉（Jimmy Page）。  
>  **-貝蒂Betty Townshend：** 彼得的母親。自小被母親拋棄的貝蒂並不擅長面對孩子。她以歌手的身份嫁給同團樂師，對於婚後退休的生活難以適應。在彼得的父親繼續巡演而長期缺席的情況下，貝蒂因為頻繁外遇，進行過數次墮胎，這導致夫妻復合後，她的身體很難受孕，所以彼得的兩個弟弟才會和他有十多歲的年齡差。沒有把這項因素放進文中討論的原因是，從彼得自傳的敘述看來，十八、十九歲的他應該還不了解這些事情。  
>  **-巴尼Richard Barnes (Barney)：** 彼得在向陽路公寓的室友，是他想出了The Who這個團名，也是他給樂團設計了第一張名牌。他和女友有時會同彼得一起在公寓裡針對樂團創意事務進行腦力激盪。跟本文時間點有出入的是1964下半年，他們倆實際上已經從向陽路搬回湯申老家樓上了。  
>  **-崔姬Twiggy：** 60年代英國大眾文化的寵兒，以瘦小和中性形象顛覆傳統模特界審美，也是當時正逐漸模糊的階級界線的代表人物之一。必須澄清的是她出道成名的時間實際上是1966年。  
>  **-莉莉、琳達、珍、辛蒂、瑪麗安Lily, Linda, Jean, Cindy, Mary Anne：** 都是彼得作品中的性幻想題材。  
>  **-安無妊Enovid：** 1960年於美國上市的避孕藥，是史上第一款市售避孕藥。在英國，已婚婦女於1961年起可透過國民保健署（NHS）取得避孕藥，直到1967年才開放給16歲到49歲女性；這一年也是墮胎合法化的年份。  
>  **-（右旋）安非他命Dexedrine：** 又稱右旋苯丙胺／德太德林。是一種興奮劑性質的處方藥，常為當時的年輕人所濫用。〈I Can't Explain〉的官方解釋表示這就是歌中的主角無法跟女朋友溝通的原因。  
>  **-蘿貝塔Roberta Plant：** 拖人下水真的很抱歉。但想想不犯法吧？  
>   
>  **更多後記與雜談：** https://www.plurk.com/p/ns71bo


End file.
